Un Día De Diversión
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Un crossover para participar en el concurso Trimestral del foro de Hetalia, llamado Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú? Es la primera vez que hago uno! Se reciben sugerencias y criticas pero sobre todo se agradece el que lo lean! :D


Hola! Tarde pero segura, este fic participa en el reto Trimestral, del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?. Se usa la canción de "En la danza y los sueños". Casi al final! :D

 **Bueno como siempre los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen excepto mi OC de México, asi como los personajes de Yana Tanaboso de Kuroshitsuji.**

No me andaré por las nubes y les dejo la historia! :3

* * *

 **Un Día De Diversión.**

Un día normal en Inglaterra, su representación humana bebía té pacíficamente mientras leía lo nuevo en su periódico habitual o eso hacia hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar como loco y desquiciado sin parar.

-¡Ya voy! – Exclamo furioso el inglés - ¿Si eres Francia te juro qué…? ¡Oh! México – Inglaterra se vio sorprendido por la visita inesperada de la mujer que representaba al pueblo mexicano.

-¡Iggi! Ocupo tu ayuda – Soltó la mujer entrando sin permiso a la casa de Inglaterra.

-¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¡No te pases a la casa de alguien sin su permiso! – Inglaterra confundido pero molesto la dejo entrar y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos, no te preocupes no haré nada malo… - México le sonrió – Ahora ayúdame – Le pidió la mexicana con felicidad.

-¡Uf! Bien, ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto Inglaterra con calma.

-¡Llévame aquí dentro! – Saco un libro de su mochila resultando ser un manga en español.

-Kuro… shitsuji… - Inglaterra miro a México con cara de: ¿En serio?

-Vamos… ¡Por favor! – México le veía con unos ojos de ternura.

-Escucha, no hare eso – El inglés molesto.

-Ya veo… No puedes – La mexicana sabia como conseguir lo que quería.

-Claro que puedo – Inglaterra viendo a la mujer desafiante.

-¿Así? Pruébalo – México sonrió.

-Por supuesto – Tomo el manga y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo y pronto ambos se vieron metidos en la historia.

-¡Duele! – Exclamo México al caer sentada.

-Pues a mí me dolió más – Inglaterra debajo de México haciendo de colchón para ella.

-Lo siento – La morena bajo de su espalda y vio que estaban en un callejón cuando fue a ver las calles casi se desmaya – I-Increíble – Frente a ella la sociedad Victoriana se alzaba con esplendor – No volveré a dudar de tus hechizos – Dijo Ángel casi llorando.

-¿Cómo que a dudar? – Inglaterra enojado.

-Vamos Arthur, no te esponjes – La morena intento tranquilizarlo.

-¡Jum! – Arthur estaba molesto.

-Oye… No tienes por ahí un hechizo para la ropa… - Ángel señalo su ropa ya que no podían andar con su ropa moderna, en especial ella por vestir pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa dejando ver su vientre y parte de sus pechos.

-Tienes razón – Arthur pronto conjuro un hechizo de ropa para ambos – Estamos listos – El inglés listos – El rubio sonreía con alegría.

-Oye… - México detuvo su andar - ¿Por qué soy la única que viste ropas hombre y de mala calidad? – La mexicana se molestó.

-Porque… Adiós – Arthur salió corriendo.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Ángel no dudo en ir tras él molesta, siendo el espectáculo entre los transeúntes.

-¡Con permiso! – Dio la vuelta y esquivo a dos personas.

-Esta gente – Un joven se irrito por la carrera de Arthur.

-¡Maldito! – Ángel dio la vuelta y choco directamente contra las dos personas que su amigo esquivo - ¡Duele! – Se quejó en el suelo.

-¡Idiota! – Arthur se fue del lugar antes que México le atrapara.

-Coincido con el caballero – Dijo el joven que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿QUÉ? – Ángel miro al frente y noto algo que le dejo con la boca abierta.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto un pequeño adolescente.

-…. – México se quedó sin habla frente a ella se encontraba Sebastián y Ciel, protagonistas del manga que llevo - ¡Lo siento! – Salió corriendo avergonzada de los jóvenes.

-Cada vez llegan más migrantes al país – Ciel negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de su sirviente.

-¿Eso le preocupa joven amo? – Sebastián sabía que la población de extranjeros aumentaba en Inglaterra pero no que fuera tan alarmante.

-Por supuesto, no solo a mí, también la reina está observando las dificultades por la que pasa la población natural de Inglaterra, cada vez los trabajos son más escasos y no se dan abastos con viviendas y comida – El joven conde suspiro abrumado – Como sea, tenemos que comprar varias cosas antes de partir a la mansión – Ciel estaba fastidiado por tener que comprar nuevos libros y materiales para su empresa pero era su trabajo si quería planear una buena estrategia mercantil.

-Con acierto, joven amo – Sebastián solo seguía a su amo y obedecía sus órdenes.

Mientras la conversación ocurría México observaba a los dos sujetos casi babeando.

-Mi sueño hecho realidad – Suspiro la morena – Debí pedirle esto a Arthur hace mucho – Los comenzó a seguir con sigilo.

-Joven amo – Sebastián noto de inmediato la presencia de Ángel.

-Sí, yo también puedo ver su pésimo espionaje – Ciel noto como el rulo de cabello de la misteriosa joven resaltaba de su escondite – Maldición – El joven se molestó.

-¿Desea que haga algo? – Pregunto Sebastián siguiendo el paso de su amo sin levantar sospechas en su persecutora.

-No, veamos lo que hace – El pequeño conde decidió solo observar y dedicarse por mientras a las compras.

-Son tan lindos – México babeaba por solo mirarlos – Debo controlarme – Se auto cacheteó – No pudo evitarlo son mis husbando – Estaba en el cielo y torpemente les siguió a todas las tiendas hasta que subieron a un coche para partir de regreso a la mansión.

-¿Crees que nos siga? – Pregunto Ciel mirando por la ventana como desaparecía la imagen del muchacho.

-No lo dudo pero nosotros sus sirvientes nos desharemos de la molestia – Sebastián sonriendo con calma.

Mientras tanto México fue con Inglaterra, a quien secuestro de su cortejo y se lo llevo a arrastras hasta estar cerca de la mansión.

-Esto es allanamiento de morada – Inglaterra en contra del espionaje.

-Tú solo cállate y sígueme – La mexicana estaba emocionada.

-Si nos pasa algo será tu culpa – Lograron llegar al patio trasero donde se encontraban los sirvientes arreglando el patio o eso parecía.

-Finny – Ángel babeando por ver a sus personajes secundarios preferidos.

-¿Podemos irnos? – Pregunto Arthur con un mal presentimiento.

-Pero si acaban de llegar – Dijo una voz a espaldas de las dos naciones.

-¡KYAAA! – Gritaron ambos al verse sorprendidos.

 **Unos momentos después….**

-¿Y qué tienen que decir a su favor por su falta de educación al entrar en propiedad privada? – Ciel miraba a los dos sujetos en cuestión con furia y curiosidad, ya que eran los primeros que los seguían con poca precaución.

-Yo… - Ángel iba a decir algo.

-Todo fue culpa de esta mujer – Arthur exploto – Siempre está metiéndome en líos con sus malditas peticiones – El inglés sin medirse en palabras.

-Bueno, al menos yo no soy un pervertido viejo verde, abuelo – La mexicana se puso al brinco.

-¡Pues tu eres una niña con un carácter del demonio! – El inglés enojado superando su límite de paciencia.

-Me lo dice quien quemo el cereal – Y con eso la pareja se comenzó a golpear.

-…. – Ciel y todos los presentes con un tic en el ojo al ver tal comportamiento tan liberal.

La pelea iba en aumento pero al último la mujer lo inmovilizo con un movimiento de lucha.

-¡ME RINDO! – Grito Arthur mientras sus huesos tronaban ante la fuerza de la mujer.

-Niña – Ángel y su nada tacto personal.

-Sebastián… Saca a estos payasos – Pidió Ciel.

-Yes My…. – El mayordomo fue interrumpido a mitad de su palabra.

-¡ESPERA! – Grito la mexicana – Antes podrías darme tu autógrafo – Pidió Ángel sacando una libreta.

-¿Qué? – El amo y sirviente se miraron sin comprender.

-Escribe aquí tu nombre – Le explico la mujer.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntaron todos los habitantes de la mansión.

-Porque te admiro – Ángel y su sinceridad.

 **Algunos minutos después…**

-No puedo creer que los convencieras – Arthur sorprendido porque ellos cedieron sus autógrafos.

-Soy muy convincente, después de todo trabaje en Tepito y la central de abastos – La mexicana orgullosa.

-"Con que es ahí donde aprendió a negociar" – Inglaterra sorprendido de varias formas.

-Ahora vamos por el siguiente – Ángel emocionada.

-¿Aún hay más? – El inglés agotado y solo llevaban unas horas.

-Por supuesto – México simplemente en un mar de emoción.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos por todos los de la mansión.

-Son sospechosos, dice Oscar – Tradujo Snake haciendo de traductor de sus serpientes.

-Muy sospechosos pero me hizo feliz su admiración – Maylene avergonzada y feliz.

-Es la primera vez que admiran de esa forma – Bard igual de feliz.

-Ella me abrazo y me dio un beso – Finny en modo romántico.

-Jojojo – Tanaka riendo con calma.

-Compórtense – Ciel algo enojado.

-Admiración ¿Eh? – Sebastián no comprendía mucho ese amor a personas famosas y exitosas.

-Solo veamos qué es lo que ocurre – Ciel sin ánimos de explicar.

 **Regresemos con los protagonistas…**

-¡Ahí esta! – Ángel finalmente pudo encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba los shinigamis Grell y William.

-Son raros – Arthur no convencido – Y ¿Cómo le pedirás su…? – El inglés no pudo terminar su frase ya que su acompañante rápidamente salto y comenzó a perseguir a los jóvenes dioses de la muerte.

-¡Por favor esperen! – La mexicana no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Porque siempre me tocan las locas – Arthur a punto de entrar en shock.

Finalmente la mexicana consiguió los autógrafos y los shingamis se unieron a los de la mansión interesados por las extrañas personas.

-Humanos que nos pueden ver – William acomodo sus lentes.

-Eso no es lo increíble Will – Le regaño Grell.

-¿Entonces qué es? – Pregunto interesado el otro shinigami.

-Lo increíble es que el hombre que acompaña a la jovencita… ¡Tenga tu misma voz! ¡Kya! – Grell se moría de amor.

-Escandaloso – William calmo al pelirrojo con un golpe de su guadaña.

Mientras ocurría esto, las dos naciones llegaron a la funeraria donde estaba el último personaje que Ángel buscaba.

-¡Disculpen! – Ángel y Arthur entraron en la tienda.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡IJIEJIEJIE! – Undertaker apareció de un ataúd.

-Es simplemente genial – La mexicana no perdió tiempo y se acercó al lúgubre hombre.

-¿Por qué él puede ser genial con los muertos y yo con mis hadas? – Inglaterra estaba celoso.

Nadie le prestó atención, todos estaban centrados en Ángel y el enterrador que finalmente cedió a la petición de la mexicana para darle su autógrafo.

Cuando terminaron se dedicaron a salir de Londres a pasear por el campo, donde la morena era feliz por lo que consiguió y el rubio estaba molesto por ser ignorado… Todo mundo ignora al personaje que ve hadas.

Y bueno digamos que todo el elenco principal de Kuroshitsuji los seguía lentamente sin llamar la atención, hasta que estos se detuvieron en un claro.

-Este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida – Ángel celebrando.

-Como sea – Arthur aun enojado.

-Vamos – La morena golpeo la espalda del inglés en modo de apoyo pero termino sacándole el aire – Ya no te enojes – Le sonrió Ángel de forma grande y abierta.

-Cof – El rubio tosía recuperando aire – No entiendo mucho… Tu emoción pero… Si eres feliz… Está bien por mí – El inglés respiro más tranquilo.

-¿Regresamos a casa? – Pregunto México con calma.

-Me parece bien… Solo que para volver tenemos que bailar y cantar un poco – Dijo Inglaterra sonrojado – Claro que, no es como si quisiera bailar contigo – Desvió la mirada como todo tsundere.

-Sí, sí, si – Ángel le quito importancia – Dame entrada – Le pidió la mujer.

-Bien, deja escojo una canción – Le dijo el inglés con calma.

 **Con los persecutores…**

-¿Cantar y bailar? – Los espectadores estaban más que confundidos - ¿Cómo regresaran de esa forma a casa? – Curiosos por la situación y queriendo imaginar una situación.

Pero no pudieron pensarlo mucho ya que un silbido comenzó a inundar el claro. Uno dulce y melodioso que era originario de Inglaterra. Él cual miraba con calma y amor a México.

- **Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo y sorteare la tempestad si eres para mí** – Arthur comenzó a cantar suavemente - **Ni ardiente sol, ni frio atroz me harán dejar mi viaje si me prometes corazón… Amar…** \- El inglés dudo mucho ya que sentía que se confesaba y se avergonzó.

- **Amarme por la eternidad mi buen amor tan dulce y leal me asombran tus palabras** – Ángel conocía la canción y animo a cantar a su pareja tomando sus manos con cariño - **No quiero una empresa audaz es bastante si me abrazas** – Le sonrió con amor.

- **Sortijas de oro te traeré poemas te voy a cantar** – Arthur finalmente se animó y comenzó a bailar junto a su compañera - **Te librare de todo mal si siempre me acompañas** – Casi parecía declaración de amor infantil ya que bailaban y saltaban en círculos.

- **Sortijas de oro para que, poemas no me importan ya, tu mano solo sostener** – Un baile alegre sin nada oculto y se comenzaron a llenarse de luz ambos.

- **Mejor que eso no hay más con tus abrazos y tu amor con danzas y con sueños** – Ambos comenzaron a cantar más rápido y juntos - **Con penas y alegría igual conmigo yo te llevo** – La pradera se llenó de risas y cantos - **Por bravo mar navegare ahogarme yo no temo** – Los dos estaban tan felices que no notaron como se acercaban los que espiaban - **Y sorteare la tempestad si eres para mí** – En un último giro desaparecieron frente a los espectadores quedando llenos de asombro y confusión.

-Jajaja – Las dos naciones volvieron a su mundo envueltos entre risas y vueltas.

-¡Debemos repetir esto algún día! – Exclamo Inglaterra feliz.

-¡Lo mismo digo! – México le apoyo estando acostada junto al rubio en el suelo por caerse de tantas vueltas.

Pero claro, estar mareados o cansados no les importo, porque al final del día se divirtieron, jugaron y rieron pero sobre todo su relación se hizo más cercana y algo mas creció entre ellos, él que, ellos aún no lo saben.

* * *

Termine, debo decir que no me gusto mucho pero esto para mi era un reto para ver si podía hacer un cross... bueno el publico decidirá si le gusta o no! :3

Espero sugerencias porque quiero mejor en esto para fics futuros! :D

Se despide el pollito!

Bye! :3


End file.
